IF99
IF99 ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der Lieder der Musikrichtung internationaler Funk spielt spezialisiert hat und von Femi Kuti moderiert wird. Eine Hörprobe gibt es hier. Lieder * Lonnie Liston Smith – A Chance for Peace : Musik/Text: L.L. Smith : Veröffentlicht von Universal Music Publishing : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Columbia Records nach Vereinbarung mit Sony BMG Music Entertainment * War – Galaxy : Musik/Text: C. Miller, D. Dickerson, H. Brown, H. Scott, J. Goldstein, L. Jordan, L. Oskar und S. Allen : Veröffentlicht von Universal-Polygram International Publishing im Auftrag von Far Out Music, Inc. : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Avenue Music Group * The O’Jays – Give the People what they want : Musik/Text: K. Gamble und L. Huff : Veröffentlicht von Warner Chappell : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Epic nach Vereinbarung mit Sony BMG Music Entertainment * Gil Scott-Heron – Home is where the Hatred is : Musik/Text: G. Scott-Heron : Veröffentlicht von Bienstock Publishing (ASCAP) : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von The RCA Records Label nach Vereinbarung mit Sony BMG Music Entertainment * The Meters – Just kissed my Baby : Musik/Text: A. Neville, G. Porter Jr., L. Nocentelli und Z. Modeliste : Veröffentlicht von Bug Music (BMI)/Bugaloo Music (BMI)/Cabbage Alley Music (BMI) : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Music Group * Mandrill – Livin’ it up : Musik/Text: C. Cave II, C. Wilson, L. Wilson und R. Wilson : Veröffentlicht von EMI Music Publishing : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Capitol Records, Inc. unter Lizenz von EMI Film & Television Music * Manu Dibango – New Bell : Musik/Text: M. Dibango : Veröffentlicht von Universal Musica, Inc. im Auftrag von Ed. Musicales Grande Avenue : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Mercury France unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises * Fela Kuti – Sorrow, Tears & Blood : Musik/Text: F. Kuti : Veröffentlicht von EMI Music Publishing France/FKO Music : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Barclay France unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises * Femi Kuti – Truth Don Die : Musik/Text: F. Kuti : Veröffentlicht von FKO Music : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Barclay France unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises * Creative Source – Who is he and what is he to you : Musik/Text: B. Withers und S. McKenny : Veröffentlicht von Songs of Universal, Inc. im Auftrag von Inferior Music Group : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Polydor Records unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises * The Hummingbirds – You can’t hide Love : Musik/Text: S. Scarborough : Veröffentlicht von Warner Chappell : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Mercury Records Ltd. unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises * Fela Kuti – Zombie : Musik/Text: F. Kuti : Veröffentlicht von EMI Music Publishing France/FKO Music : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Barclay France unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises Trivia * Der Sender wird im South-Bohan-Speicherhaus gespielt, wurde aber in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City durch San Juan Sounds ersetzt. * IF99 ist der Haussender des Super Star Cafe. In den Episoden läuft an seiner Stelle RamJam FM. Siehe auch *Dialoge der Station-Voices („Imagings“) *Moderationen von Femi Kuti Weblinks * Von Rockstar Games erstellte IF99-Playlist bei iTunes und auf Spotify en:IF99 - International Funk es:International Funk ru:IF99 - International Funk Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Funk-Sender Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia